The Lost Season
by I. H. Scribe
Summary: The Doctor lands in Nowhere. The first time he thought nothing of it; the second time he started wondering what was up.


Fandoms: Doctor Who, Courage the Cowardly Dog

Characters: 10th Doctor, Courage

Prompt: The Doctor attempts to figure out what draws so much danger to Courage's area.

Prompt Made By: BoredBySanity

Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either. I also have shamelessly used quotes from several different episodes of both series.

* * *

><p><em>~°~static~°~<em>

We interrupt this program to bring you...a special crossover episode of the Courage the Cowardly Dog Show!

Starring Courage, the Cowardly Dog!

With Special Guest Star, the Doctor!

Abandoned as a pup, Courage was found by Muriel, who lives in the middle of Nowhere with her husband, Eustace Bagge!

But creepy stuff happens in Nowhere. It's up to Courage and the Doctor to save Courage's new home!

_~°~static~°~_

Eustace growled, and kicked the TV before turning to Courage. "Stupid dog! You _still_ make me look bad!" He pulled out his mask. "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"

Courage screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed with a jolt.<p>

"Wha?" the Doctor said. "Set down awfully hard today, didn't we? Now, let's see where we are, shall we? Nowhere, Kansas. Funny name for a place – Nowhere. It's somewhere isn't it? So why do they call it Nowhere?"

The Doctor stepped outside the TARDIS, only to be forced to jump back inside as a random lunatic nearly ran him over with a car. He poked his head out in time to see the driver look back and shake his fist, screaming, "Watch where you going, you fool!"

"Well now. That was rude." The Doctor looked around. Apart from the road, there was a lot of dust, and not much else. "Hmm. I guess this is why they call it nowhere."

Right before the Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS, he noticed a glint of something in the distance and grinned, before running towards it. "Allons-y! Oh that sounds horrible when it's just me."

* * *

><p>The glint, as he got closer, turned out to be a windmill next to a farmhouse. A small pink dog was running around outside with a strange metal box that kept going 'ding'.<p>

The Doctor liked things that went 'ding'.

"Hello there? What's this then?"

"Muriel's missing!" the dog said. "I have to find her!"

"_Ding. _Non-human being. _ Ding._"

The dog screamed and then asked, "What sort of man are _you_!?"

"A rude, not ginger, no second chances sort of man," the Doctor answered. "I think."

"Who _are_ you?"

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old, and I'm the man who's gonna save your life and the life of everyone in this town. You got a problem with that?"

"No?" Courage said, unsure, but shaking his head. What did the rest of the town have to do with this? It was Muriel that was missing.

"Well in that case – allons-y," the Doctor said cheerfully, grabbing Courage by the paw and dragging him along behind him. "Much better with someone else around."

"Wait! Where are we going!? Ooo-ooh!" Courage didn't like this man.

The Doctor dragged Courage along for a few minutes, before stopping, looking around, and turning to Courage, "So...where are we going?"

"Ooo-ooh!"

* * *

><p>Courage led the Doctor to another talking dog – this time, a chihuahua named Shirley the Medium.<p>

"Where's Muriel?" Courage asked. Shirley sighed.

"She spends her days toiling over a hot stove with no rest." Shirley said. "It is, naturally, the stupid one's fault."

"The stupid one?" the Doctor asked.

"The one with the mask."

"What?"

"Didn't you watch the opening?" Courage tugged on his pants, and then mimed Eustace's mask. "Ooga booga booga!" Courage growled.

"Oh, him," the Doctor said, before turning back to Shirley. "How is it Eustace's fault?"

"He lost all his money at poker and then bet his wife, and lost her too."

"Lost her to who!?" Courage whined.

"Katz."

"Ooo-ooh!" Courage whined again.

"Who's Katz?" the Doctor asked.

"You will find out shortly. Here, take this," Shirley said, handing the Doctor a frying pan, and shoving both him and Courage out of her home. "It will come in handy."

"That is enigmatic," the Doctor told Courage, "That is textbook enigmatic."

* * *

><p><em>WHERE IS KATZ?<em> Courage typed into the Computer in the attic of the farmhouse.

"You twits," the Computer intoned.

"Well now, that's not very polite," the Doctor said. "Is no one polite here?"

"You might be looking for Fairyland," the Computer said, sarcastically.

"Actually, fairies are usually rude."

"Ooo-ooh!" Courage whined, before typing in his question again.

"Alright, alright!" the Computer said. "I'm looking." A few moments later the printer started up, and printed out directions.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Brand New Katz Motel<em>**

_Manager: Katz_

_Tonight's Dinner:_

_Appetizer: Popcorn Shrimp_

_Salad: Ceaser_

_Course 1: Tomato Soup_

_Course 2: Pasta Alfredo_

_Course 3: Country Fried Chicken_

_Desert: Candied Apples_

_Tonight's Special: Cajun Granny Stew_

"Ooo-ooh!" Courage yelled.

"Well that's no good," the Doctor said. "Who ever made that menu has terrible taste. All the diners will get a stomach ache." Courage screamed again and directed the Doctor to the bottom of the sign. "That's even worse."

A woman screamed.

"Ooo-ooh," Courage whined. "Hold on, Muriel! I'll save you!" Courage took off for the cabin.

"Wait! Courage!"

* * *

><p>"Courage?" Muriel asked. Courage had found her in the kitchen, chained to the stove by her ankle. "What are you doing here? You just missed a rather large spider." Courage eyed the crushed corpse of the spider as he whined and tried pulling off the chain.<p>

When that didn't work, he used a chainsaw, a blow torch, and even a lightsaber – none of which worked. Muriel hummed as she continued cooking.

"I've almost got the third course done," Muriel told him. "Then I'll just have to dip the apples in the caramel, and I'll be done. I hear there's a very special course for dinner tonight, but they haven't told me what it is yet. I think they're going to have someone else cook it."

Courage whined again and then took off to find the Doctor.

* * *

><p>The Doctor lost track of Courage, and being too busy trying to find him, didn't notice Katz sneaking up behind him with a bag. Then Courage screamed.<p>

The Doctor whirled around with the frying pan, and ended up smacking Katz in the face with it.

"I wish you hadn't done that," Katz said. Courage whined and shifted from foot to foot uncomfortable. The Doctor merely shrugged and did it again.

"Help, help, help!" Courage yelled, pointing towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>They had gotten half-way out of the hotel with Muriel when Katz jumped in front of them.<p>

"And where do you think you're going?" he said, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't move!" Courage said, grabbing onto a lever.

"What?" Courage pointed at the sign next to Katz.

**WARNING**

Alligator Pit

**WARNING**

"Oh," Katz said, before turning back to Courage. "You bad dog."

"I won't let you hurt Muriel," Courage whined out, as he pulled the lever.

"That was a terrible place to put an alligator pit," Muriel said.

"It really is," the Doctor agreed. "Hello. I'm the Doctor."

* * *

><p>There were no more complications getting Muriel home.<p>

"You probably shouldn't let Eustace play poker again," the Doctor said.

"I won't," Courage said. He and Muriel entered the farmhouse.

"Muriel, you're back!" Eustace said. "Make me a sandwich."

Muriel smacked him with her purse and then settled down into her chair.

"That Doctor was such a nice boy," Muriel said, pulling Courage onto her lap, and beginning to rock.

"The things I do for love," Courage muttered.

* * *

><p>The image of an ood stood just outside the TARDIS causing the Doctor to pause. The ood and the Doctor stared at each other for a moment.<p>

"The song's end is near, Doctor," the ood said. "You must come."

"I suppose I should," the Doctor agreed. The ood nodded, and disappeared. The Doctor walked over to the console, brushing his hand against it.

"Nah! Not just yet. There's a little more I could do first," the Doctor said, smiling. "Allons-y!"

* * *

><p>This is just episode one. The Doctor will be returning to Nowhere shortly.<p>

As always, I am accepting prompts, however, I am not accepting prompts through reviews. If you wish to give me a prompt, please see the Accepting Prompts section of my profile for instructions. Thank you.

I. H. Scribe


End file.
